Summer Vacation
by Ryu Fox the Loonatic
Summary: Summer has come and everyone has left the University. Buster, Babs, Shirley, Plucky, Hamton, Calamity, Beeper, Dizzy, Furball, Sweetie, and Fifi then plan to go to Europe until things went bad and caused a change of plan.
1. Chapter 1

It was almost the end of class and everyone was tapping pencils, feet, fingers, some were even biting their nails. All were waiting for the final bell for Summer Break.

"Pay attention class!" Foghorn said, "This is important." He kept on rambling and rambling.

"Come on. 30 more seconds." Buster said and right when Foghorn was finished…*BRRRRIIIINNNNGGGG* the final bell rang as everyone happily ran out of the Looneversity.

Buster, Babs, Shirley, Plucky, Dizzy, Furrball, Calamity, Beeper, Fifi, Sweetie, and Hamton were the last ones leaving.

"It's Summer! It's Summer!" Buster said spinning Babs around.

"I'm so excited that I don't even know what I even wanna do for the Summer." Plucky said. Dizzy began spinning around happily.

"Hmmm well I know what I'm gonna do." Hamton said, "I might probably do some cleaning around the house and research some stuff for next year." Everyone stopped

celebrating and looked to Hamton, "What?"

"Hamton, come on man. No one wants to do any of that boring stuff." Buster said, "This is Summer. Summer is where you can have all kinds of fun. And you know what, I think

I might know how all of us can have fun together."

"Oh really and what might that be?" Babs asked intrigued.

"We can go on a vacation to Europe and explore all the places there. Germany, Italy…."

"Even France." Fifi said, "Where I can go see Pepe."

"Sure. Even France."

"Mrow-wow?" Furball asked.

"Don't worry Furball I got all of us covered. I managed to get money for enough tickets for all of us to go by plane." Buster said catching Calamity's attention.

'Uh did I mention I'm no good with heights?' He signed.

"Oh don't worry Calamity. What's the worst that could happen. What you think we're gonna have a plane crash?" Babs asked leaving Calamity even more frightened.

'You're not helping!' he signed.

"Oh just lighten up." Fifi said.

"I guess I can go. It'll give me great time to do research." Hamton said.

"Yea whatever. Let's go to Europe!" Everyone ran home for a journey they can't wait to have.

**Requested story from ToonFan. R&amp;R and I will see you guys next time. Laters!**


	2. Chapter 2

Everyone was at the airport ready to go to Europe.

"Alright everybody here?" Buster asked as everyone raised their hands, "Wait where's Sweetie?" Buster asked as everyone looked to Furball. Furball just shrugged until he felt

kicking in his mouth and coughed up Sweetie.

"Furball can you at least go the entire summer vacation without trying to eat Sweetie?" Babs asked.

"Okay what about Calamity?" Everyone sees Calamity being dragged by Beeper.

"Oh stop being such a pup." Plucky said, "It's just a plane ride. It's not like it's gonna explode and make us fall to our deaths." Saying that made Calamity really not wanna go

but no matter how many times he runs away, Beeper always catches him.

'Sometimes I really hate the fact of your speed you stupid bird.' He signed. Everyone got on the plan as things were going normal, besides the fact Calamity kept shuddering

and holding onto things around him. There were even times where the plane would descend a bit and he would freak out.

"Coyotes these days." Babs said.

"I just can't wait to go to Europe especially to France to see-"

"To see Pepe. We get it." Everyone said. The flight attendant then came with refreshments for them. Dizzy got excited and went tornado to her.

"Woah hold on there buddy." Buster said holding Dizzy back.

"Me want snacks." Dizzy said excitedly.

"Yea but don't try and eat everything. And Furball don't even think about it." Babs said as Furball stopped what he was doing with Sweetie. Hours have passed and everyone

was then relaxing until some things happened.

"Attention flight passengers. We're sorry to say there will be a slight delay in flying to Europe but we'll do the best we can. Once again a slight delay in flying to Europe."

"Oh well that's just great." Babs complained, "And it's been hours since we've been on this plane and there's no entertainment here."

"Oh you want entertainment?" Buster said as Babs turned to him only to get hit in the face with a pie as Buster laughs. "There's your entertainment."

"Oh you're gonna get it." They start playfighting until the plane bobs up and down a bit making Calamity even more frightened and kinda sick to his stomach. The flight

attendant then came in and saw the two.

"Guys enough. Get back to your seats."

"Hey she started it." Buster said.

"No you did throwing a pie in my face." Babs said throwing a pie to Buster only to miss as it hits to the room where the pilots are and it hits the controls electrocuting them as

the plane moved all around. Up, down, loop, making everyone feel sick and vomit everywhere. The plane then went falling fast as they all started screaming.

"Um we seemed to be having technical difficulties…and we don't know how to fix that so…HANG ON FOR YOUR DEAR LIVES!" The plane then made a crash into the water. The

tiny toons emerge as the plane goes deep in the ocean.

"Everyone alright?" Buster asked.

"Do I look alright?! Seeing as I'm now drenched and in the middle of the ocean?!" Babs yelled.

"Hey it's your fault. You threw the pie." Babs was about to rough up Buster when Hamton broke it up.

"Guys look. Land." They swam over to the island.

"Man glad everyone's okay." They then hear screaming as Calamity and Beeper were screaming over the hot sand since they were bare foot, "Well almost everyone."

"Yea that's good cause now, Buster, I'M GONNA KILL YOU!" Babs yelled.

"No one will be killing anyone!" Hamton said, "The least we should is find a way to survive this island. We may never know what might be here. Then maybe, just maybe, with

luck, a ship might come by and pick us up and we'll all be safe."

"Oh yea like a ship could be around here. This island looks like it's been abandoned." Plucky said.

"Oh this is not how I wanted to spend my summer vacation." Fifi said worried.

"Guys don't worry. We'll get through this. I'm sure." Buster said trying to cheer everyone up.

"But how?" Shirley asked.

"Yea how. We're stranded on an island with no food or anything." Buster looks to a coconut tree.

"I wouldn't say that. Dizzy?" Dizzy goes tornado as he hits the coconut tree only to have a bunch of coconuts fall on him making him unconscious.

"*Sighs* It's gonna be a long day." Babs said.


	3. Chapter 3

Everyone was taking a walk around the island hot and tired.

"Man how long have we been on this island. It feels like it's been years that I'm now growing a beard." Plucky said and Babs ripped the beard off him.

"We've only been here for a day Plucky." Babs said, "A day without any Europeans or anything in Europe thanks to this rabbit."

"Hey once again if you hadn't thrown that pie…"

"I know! Quit saying that!" She yelled, "Forget it I'm off." She stormed off to the forest of the island.

"Stupid Buster and his antics. Who does he think he is? Yea I may have thrown the pie but he doesn't need to mention it over and over again. *Sighs* whatever as long as I'm

far away from him…but still he always acts like he's a king around here. Well sometimes I wish I was the queen around here while he was my servant." She then heard rustling

in a bush, "Who's there? Buster if that's you, I swear on Fifi's odor…" The bush then had eyes as the lunged toward Babs capturing her.

"I wonder what's taking Babs so long." Plucky said drinking the milk from his coconut.

"Well you know how girls can be. Always wanna have their alone time. Sometimes me, Shirley, and Sweetie even do it." Fifi said.

"Well I guess we can go search for her. Dizzy, come with me."

"Okay." Dizzy said.

"Plucky goes with Hamton, Furrball goes with Sweetie and don't try and eat her again Furball." Buster said as Furball was going to but let her go. "Fifi go with Shirley, and

Calamity go with Beeper. Let's go find Babs." They began going in different directions.

Babs wakes up from her unconsciousness to find herself in what seems like a chair with her wrists bounding her.

"Where am I? What's going on?" She asked.

"Relax my dear." She heard a voice and looked in front of her to see an anthro hyena standing in front of her, "You are safe now."

"Who are you?" She asked, "What do you want? Let me go!"

"Why would I want to let our queen go? The hyena asked making Babs stop struggling.

"What are you talking about?"

"You. You said wanted to be queen, so why not our queen?" He said as more hyenas can and bowed before her, "If you can be our queen, we can give you everything you

could possibly want. Attention, treasures, anything. All you gotta do is give us the command and we'll do it." Babs began smirking knowing she was in the right place.

"Alright. I accept."


	4. Chapter 4

"Babs! Where are you? Babs?" Buster yelled as he and Dizzy were searching around the forest for Babs. "Man it feels like we searched everywhere. Found any clues Dizzy?" Dizzy

shook his head no until he found footprints that seemed like they were Babs'.

"Hm I wonder where these go?" Buster said as they went to follow them. They then heard a scream and ran to find the source.

"Buster! I'm here! This way!" The voice said as Buster and Dizzy stopped to see a strange person with a black coat on.

"Well the scream led us here but I don't see Babs anywhere. Uh excuse me sir or ma'am do you know where Babs is?" Buster asked as the mysterious figure giggled and pointed

to the ground underneath Buster and Dizzy as they looked down to realize they were in a net trap and got caught. "Gah! What's going on?" Hyenas then came from bushes.

"Just a request from our queen." One said. "So that's two down."

* * *

Calamity and Beeper were walking through the forest completely tired and hot while they were searching for Babs. After a few minute or so, they decided to rest and sit on a

log. While resting, Beeper looked at his feet to see they were completely dirty and a bit bruised up with sores considering they were completely barefoot. He grunted with

disgust.

'My feet are completely filthy. And I just washed them before we got to the airport.' He signed as Calamity looked at his own feet.

'We'll clean them once we get home.' He signed.

'If we get home.' Beeper signed back.

'Don't be so pessimistic okay? We will get home.' Beeper just rolled his eyes as they continued their search for Babs until Calamity heard what seemed like footsteps. 'Did you

hear that?' He signed.

'Hear what?' Beeper signed confused. Calamity heard more footsteps that seemed like they were getting closer.

'That. Footsteps.' He signed as Beeper could hear it to realizing they're being followed. They then began to run from whatever was following them only to hear it getting closer

and closer. Beeper began running super fast, until he tripped and fell and got dizzy. Calamity ran back to get him until a figure came and knocked him out along with Beeper.

"Haha. Two more."

* * *

"Will you stop trying to eat me? You promised Buster!" Sweetie said as she was being chased by a hungry Furrball. He kept running and running to get to her and tried many

times to eat her. She then flew up to a tree and hid in a hole where Furrball couldn't see her. Furrball then went in a different direction searching for her as Sweetie came out

of her hole. "Oh man that cat. Doesn't know when to quit especially during times like these. Hopefully he doesn't get captured or something." She began flying until a rock

came and almost hit her. "What was that? Furrball?" Another rock came until she dodged it. She then started flying away as more rocks came after her until one rock hit her

wing causing her to fall and get caught in a birdcage. "What's going on? Furrball?"

"Oh you wish." A voice said revealing a hyena as two more came with Furrball caught. "This is easier than we thought. I'm sure our queen will be satisfied to see you guys

again." Sweetie gulped in fear as she cried for helped only no one could hear her.


	5. Chapter 5

Plucky and Hamton were walking around the forest searching for Babs when they heard a few screams.

"Eh?" Plucky said in an elderly voice with his beard on. "What was that sonny?"

"Plucky enough with the beard." Hamton said pulling the beard off of Plucky. "We gotta search for Babs."

"We've been searching everywhere. And I'm getting hungry." Plucky whined.

"There's plenty of coconuts here Plucky, now stop being a baby and let's go." Plucky then began to feel a little dizzy as he began hallucinating. He then saw what seemed like

a taco walking.

"Plucky?" It spoke.

"Taco…" Plucky said walking towards "taco".

"Plucky are you okay?" It asked.

"Oh I'm just fine Mister Taco. I don't know about you though." Plucky said as he laughed and chased the running "taco" until he bumped into someone. He snapped back to his

senses when he saw Shirley. "Aw Shirley I was just about to get that running taco."

"Taco? That was Fifi you were talking to idiot." Shirley said as Fifi stopped running.

"Fifi? That's just great."

"Was Plucky hallucinating again?" Plucky said coming back.

"Yea." Shirley said. Plucky then looked to see freshly baked cookies on a stump. "Oh I know I'm not hallucinating cookies on a stump." He ran to them but Hamton stopped him.

"Plucky there's cookies in the middle of the forest. Don't you find that a wee bit suspicious?" He said.

"Hmmm…only suspicious thing is how they taste." Plucky said taking a cookie only to see it being attached to a string of rope as they all get knocked out by a boulder. Hamton

was the first to awaken and see that he and the others were being carried. He tried to get out but was bound on a stick.

"What's going on?" He asked.

"We're going to see the Queen." A hyena said.

"The Queen?" Hamton asked as he saw what seemed like some sort of camp place filled with more hyenas. He then saw the others, Buster, Dizzy, Calamity, Beeper, Sweetie,

and Furball in cages and in between was a mysterious figure sitting on a throne.

"We have them your majesty."

"Well done my servants. Put them away." The hyenas put them in cages like the others.

"What is this about?" Fifi asked, "Who are you guys?"

"We're the Queen's humble servants. We do whatever she asks. Isn't that right my Queen?"

"Yes. And now everyone is here." The mysterious figure said with a familiar voice.

"Why do I get the feeling I know that voice?" Plucky said. "Hang on it's coming…uh…no wait…yea doesn't ring a bell."

"You should know me since I've always been the one to mess with you a lot." The figure said, "In fact I used to work with all of you."

"What are you talking about? We never knew you." Buster said as the figure giggled and removed the hood much to the others shock when they saw who it was. A pink

bunny.

"B…Babs…?" Buster said as Babs laughed evilly.


	6. Chapter 6

"Hello everyone." Babs said walking to the group, "Did you enjoy your time here at

the forest?"

"Babs, what heck girl?" Buster yelled, "Why are you doing this?"

"Hmmm…why not?" Babs asked, "All this is pretty interesting to me if you ask me."

"Babs do you not realize what they're doing?" Hamton asked, "They're using you.

They want to kill us."

"I'm the one who controls them Hamton. They give me all the respect I need."

"Wait you mean to tell me you're doing this because you get no respect. We totally

respect you." Plucky said.

"Name one time Plucky."

"Well…uh…there's that wait…no…uh…I got nothing…"

"Put them to the boiler." Babs commanded as hyenas tied them up over a boiling pit.

The group began screaming.

"Babs, don't do this! You're our friend!" Buster said, "Yea there may have been times

where we leave you out, but think about all the good times, like planning to go to

Europe even though we ended up here. I'm pretty sure you would've loved to go

there."

"And just think about the things you've done with us. The jokes and stuff." Hamton

said.

"You know…maybe you're right." Babs said as the hyenas stopped the descending,

"Maybe I just kinda lost it. Lost who I truly was until you guys came." The group

began to smile, "Psych." They hyenas laughed as they continued and the group

began screaming again.

"We gotta get out of this!" Buster said, "Does anybody have anything we can use."

Furball struggles a bit and pulls out a butter knife.

"Okay first off where'd you get a butter knife and second what was that gonna be

used for?" Hamton asked as Furball just looked away, "You were gonna use that to

try and eat Sweetie weren't you?"

"Mrow-wow." Furball said as he began cutting the rope and the group began

swinging away from the camp.

"They're getting away! Get them and bring them back here!" Babs said as the

hyenas began searching.

Meanwhile the group managed to get away safely and run back to the beach area.

"That…was…close…" Plucky said through breaths.

'I'm gonna need a vet after all this is over.' Beeper signed looking at his bruised feet.

'You'll be fine Beeper. Stop being so pessimistic.' Calamity signed. They then heard a

ship that was passing by.

"Was that a ship?" Hamton asked as they looked out to sea, "It is a ship. We're

saved. Come on let's get its attention." They began doing all sorts of things to get

the ships attention until the ship began turning in their direction.

"It's coming! It's coming! We're going back!" Hamton said excitedly.

"Wait hold on we can't leave Babs here." Buster said.

"Are you crazy? She tried to kill us." Hamton said.

"Yea but two wrongs don't make a right Hamton. Just cause she tried to kill us

doesn't mean we can leave her here. You guys can head home, but I'm heading

back to Babs." Buster said as he ran off.

'He does kinda have a point.' Calamity signed, 'Babs is our friend.'

"Ugh alright fine, even though she tried to KILL us, we'll bring her back. Come on."

Hamton said as they went back in the forest. Plucky however tried to sneak off until

Dizzy caught him and took him along.

"Alright alright I'm going." Plucky said.


	7. Chapter 7

Buster was running back to find Babs' kingdom so he could bring Babs back.

"If I can just keep talking to her I'm certain I can snap her out of it." He managed to

make it to where he saw the kingdom. "Alright. Here I go."

"Buster wait." He turned to see the others running to him."

"Guys? But what about the ship?" He asked.

"Did you really think we were gonna let you face Babs alone. And you're right she's

our friend and we can't leave her behind." Fifi said. "We also got some things to

prepare." They show slingshots, bows and arrows, rope, wooden swords, etc.

"Wow nice guys. Alright let's bring Babs back. And here's how we'll do it. I want you

guys to keep the hyenas busy while I deal with Babs and try to talk her out of this."

The others nodded as they went on.

"What do you mean you haven't found them?" Babs asked.

"Just as we said. We were searching everywhere."

"Well search again. I want those guys back here right now." They then heard

rustling from one area then another.

"Who's there?" A hyena asked as he walked to a bush only to be pulled in. They

then heard grunting noises as they saw the hyena tied up.

"Hey goofballs." Buster said as the hyenas turned to find Buster and the others.

"Looking for us." They got out their weapons to prepare for battle.

"Seize them!" Babs said as the hyenas began charging at them.

"Remember the plan guys." Buster said as they ran at the hyenas.

Beeper began running around a few distracting them while Calamity tied a rope that

had a burning log on it to their tails.

'Behind you.' Beeper signed as the hyenas smelled burning and saw their tails being

caught in the fire and started running away. Beepr and Calamity high fived until they

got knocked out.

Shirely and Fifi were hiding in trees waiting for hyenas to come. A few came.

"Ready?" Fifi asked as she and Shirley were holding balloons.

"Born ready." Shirley said as they threw the balloons at the hyenas having them

explode with Fifi's stench making the hyenas' eyes water as they ran off and Fifi and

Shirley began laughing until they got knocked out.

Plucky was running from chasing hyenas until he came across a dead end. "Oh

please don't eat me. I taste really bad." The hyenas came closer until they heard

bagpipe music and began screaming and turning to find Hamton playing his bagpipes.

They began running.

"Can't stand bad music." One of them said.

"Nice." Plucky commented.

"No probs." They shook hand until they were knocked out.

Sweetie and Furball used mousetraps which were ones Furball tried to use to catch

Sweetie. They saw the hyenas and taunted them to have them come closer. The

hyenas ran with anger to them only to get caught in the mousetraps and ran away

in pain.

"Mrow-wow."

"You too." A rock then came and knocked them straight out

And Dizzy, well, all he did was just do his thing: Go crazy. While throwing rocks at

the hyenas along the way as the hyenas ran off. Dizzy began cheering until he got

knocked out as well.

Meanwhile Buster was fighting Babs.

"Babs come on this isn't you. They're using you Babs."

"I'm the one who controls them Buster. They respect me and love me."

"And you think we don't? Babs at least try to remember the times we had in all

those episodes like say…the one where we were teaching kids not to drink. That

was fun right? We had a great time together. Also remember all those outtakes. Like

when you accidentally threw a rock in my face and you were laughing and I let it

slide?" Babs stopped for a second remembering those times before attacking again.

"So what?"

"Did you ever wonder why you and I had those times Babs? It's because we do

respect you. I respect you. Not only that but I...I like you." Babs stopped

completely after hearing what Buster said, "And if it helps, if we could ever get out

of this Babs, I'll do whatever you want me to do. You just name it."

"R…really?" Buster was about to nod when he got knocked out by the remaining

hyena.

"We got them my queen. What shall we do with them." The hyena said. "Actually I

got an idea." The hyena buried them while their heads were still showing. He then

got a bag that the toons were planning on using that was filled with fire ants. He let

them go as they made their way towards them. "Now my queen just sit back and

watch them." Babs looked at the others. She then remembers back to when she had

complete fun with them even though there were some bad.

"No…what am I doing. Otto stop. Don't do this." She said calling the hyena Otto.

"What do you mean?" Otto asked.

"Please don't destroy them. They're my friends."

"Friends? They never respected you Babs. We do. Just stick with us." Otto said.

"No. If I learned anything is that even though there may have been bad times, your

friends are still your friends. Okay maybe that's not a saying but still." She jumps to

where the toons were buried and stops the fire ants before they got to them and

freed her friends.

"You fool! How could you?!"

"As much as I liked the respect Otto, nothing beats the respect I get from my

friends. And by the way, I did eat your meat from dinner and it was disgusting. You

really have bad taste."

"Why you!" Otto was about to go after her but felt fire ants all over him as he began

trying to scratch them off and ran away.

Meanwhile the toons woke up revealing they were moving.

"Where are we?" Buster asked.

"Ay, you be sailing across the seven seas and heading back home. You're really

lucky to have survived thanks to this laddie. A pirate said pointing to Babs.

"Babs!" Buster said hugging her, "You came to your senses?"

"Took some time but yea I did."

"Hehe well sorry we couldn't go to Europe like you wanted."

"It's alright. Maybe next time we can go. Until then I guess you're gonna be my new

servant huh?" Babs said smirking.

"Oh uh did I say that? Well uh…*sighs* alright. Whatever you want your wish is my

command your majesty."

"Haha. Such a great summer." They kept sailing off until they managed to get back

home where they could now recover from such a bizarre adventure. Well maybe

except for Buster who had to be Babs servant.

**Hope you enjoyed the story. If you did don't forget to Favorite/Follow and as**

** always I will see you guys next time. Laters!**


End file.
